


Mama Bear

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: One Direction
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, I am sorry if it sucks, I have no clue what to put, Mobbed by fans, Multi, OT5, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Rated B for Bananas, This is my first work, halp, lol jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just filling in a prompt.</p>
<p>Ot5 where Louis is like mama bear and keeps his boys in line and healthy but sometimes forgets to keep himself healthy and happy and lets the boys control what he does until the boys notice Louis thinning up or getting sick or not getting sleep and realizing they've taken him for granted and take care of him and when Louis is better he takes up the mama bear role again but he's got papa bears to help him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, brief service announcement.
> 
> So this is the first thing I've written that I felt mildly comfortable posting up online, I came across this one prompt I had found on the BLL and took interest into it and spent basically two hours or so around midnight writing this lovely prompt I became obsessed with! I'm sorry if there is any kinds of mistakes in this little one shot, I checked twice and couldn't find anything else to correct. Also, I am sorry for the shit plot, I know, it sucks I am sorry for this as I said earlier it was like 1am and I couldn't help myself and just wrote what I was thinking. So yeah. I hope you all enjoy and I thank you for even sparing your time to read this. I would also like to point out I didn't follow entirely or exactly like the prompt asked for but I hope I can be forgiven with what little things I added into it instead.
> 
> That is all.

  
  


So it was usually normal around now since their UAN tour that Louis always was there to help ground the boys, and simply be there to remind them when they should get a shower or where things were. It just seemed to all fit into place without a thought that Louis became their mama bear despite the gentle teasing every now and then from the boys about it, Lou always denied it with a puff and subtle swat to the crotch. Usually, now that they were on their WWA tour, they were very busy with all the shows and traveling and overall being cramped up in interviews or photo shoots just getting ready to launched their fourth upcoming album soon. You could say things were a tad overwhelming for them all. But throughout the amount of overwhelming stress and business needing to be taken care of they had Louis there to be there grounding, their sun they orbited around. Plus, as of now they were currently on their way to their current city they needed to be in, having a couple days break with a few interviews here and there before they performed at a stadium there.

 

To say the least they all had been a bit exhausted as of then, absolutely thankful for the couple of days break they were receiving. So now the five lads were just casually lounging in their hotel room, the lazy sunny day passing away calmly as they sat around in the hotel room. Harry and Liam were on the couch, scrolling through their Twitter feeds and following a few fans here and there. In the small kitchen, Niall was fiddling around with the microwave mumbling about how to work the damn machine as he stared at it blankly just wanting his pizza rolls to be heated up so he could feed his bottomless pit of a stomach. While Zayn was currently napping in the bedroom, curled up underneath the blankets beside Louis who was quietly discussing with one of the security members about when they’d need to get ready next, being sometime in the afternoon for an interview which was in a couple of hours.

 

With a hum Louis eventually finished up his call with the security member, who he thinks name was James but he wasn't so sure, before turning to look at the sleeping boy beside him with fond eyes.

 

“Zayn love, you’re gonna have to get up we have an interview to get ready for.” Louis cooed quietly, gently shaking the other male who simply grunted out in reply before lifting his head from where it was resting on the olders stomach, blinking sleepily at him.

 

“Time s’it.” Zayn mumbled back glancing around before sitting up and trying to rub away the last of his nap from his eyes while Louis simply stared at him for a moment before snapping out of his little trance he was in.

 

“Around noon, need to get some food in you and a shower before the interview.” He urged, sliding off the bed and making his way into the other room where the others were glancing back at Zayn, “and don’t take so long or the food will be cold.” Louis finished before heading into the living room area and walking over to the couch where Liam and Harry sat, plopping down in Liam’s lap and earning a grunt in return.

 

“Hello to you too.” Liam groaned out, already setting his phone aside after he finished a quick tweet to the fans and sent it before turning his attention to the feathery haired male in his lap.

 

“Hi Payno.” Louis hummed back, leaning back against Liam’s muscular frame and patting his leg as Harry finally looked up from his phone and noticed Louis there, flashing him a dimpled smile.

 

“Zayn up then?” He asked, looking at Louis for an answer as Niall came bustling in with his plate of pizza rolls shoving two in his mouth and moaning at the delicious taste of food finally quieting his rumbling stomach.

 

“Yeah, in the shower now--Nialler dear, you should eat one at a time, don’t want to choke on them.” Louis scolded the blonde making him flush a bit and swallow his mouthful before giving Louis a sheepish look.

 

“Sorry,” Louis waved him off with a hand before shifting in Liam’s lap and resting his legs across Harry’s lap earning an indignant ‘Hey’ and a pinch to his side which made him squirm a bit in protest.

 

“So I just got off with one of the PR people and they said we had some interview today in an hour or something, so we should probably get ready.” Louis explained slowly, shrugging a bit as he talked before reaching a hand up to rub at the slightly darkening circles that seemed to have come to being underneath his eyes making them seem a bit duller than normal.

 

“Oh okay, won’t take long to get ready then.” Liam shrugged a bit before pushing Louis off of his lap with a smile and studying him for a moment and taking notice of the darkening circles under his eyes which makes him frown a bit but he quickly hides it behind another smile as Louis kindly flips him off and moves to go into the other room to get changed and clean up a bit as Zayn walks out all freshened up and dressed for the interview.

 

“Is it just me or did anyone else notice the circles under Louis eyes?” Liam asked, his eyebrows furrowing a bit as he thought of the past couple of days to see if he had even noticed anything odd about the boy despite the circles, and if he had been getting any sleep while they were moving from place to place.

 

“No, it seems like he hasn’t been sleeping well lately.” Niall murmured out in agreement, looking concerned for the oldest band member at the thought of him not sleeping too well as Harry nodded his head as well having noticed something off about the boy.

 

“Maybe after the interview we should stay in and watch a movie or something, maybe pile up in bed together and make sure he does get some sleep.” Zayn spoke up, raising an eyebrow at the others as they thought about the idea before agreeing with the other male.

 

“Yeah, and order in something to eat and just sit down and relax a bit.” Niall nodded his head before the four looked up as Louis walked back into the room all dressed and fixing at his fringe that laid across his forehead beautifully.

 

“Are you three gonna sit there all day or are you gonna get ready?” Louis teased, crossing his arms across his chest as the other three got up and seemed to scramble a bit to go change having realized the exact time they had left before the van would pick them up and take them to the interview where they’d most likely get asked the same old boring questions they’d answered a thousand times.

 

“Boys.” Louis chuckled before reaching over to ruffle Zayn’s hair earning a soft whine of protest from him, and a smack to his arm as they began to playfully wrestle with each other, ending up on the floor somehow before they heard knocking on the door and Paul yelling at them to hurry their butts up and that the van was here.

 

\----------------------------------

  


Everyone around the lads were bustling about, getting everything situated a few minutes before the interview was due to start, the boys lounging about having gotten their hair and makeup done before the producer told them they were on in five and the boys lined up on the side. Once they were given the all clear the woman whose name they thought was Jennifer, called them on stage and they plopped themselves down on the small couch that was sitting in front of a small chair where a tall, brunette haired woman sat, having way too much red lipstick on then what was necessary. But they weren’t complaining.

 

“So boys,” The woman, Jennifer, started her eyes looking over them with a warm welcoming smile appearing on her face.

 

“How has your been going along so far? Has there been any parts that have any of you have been having a hard time with?” Jennifer asked with a curious tone, as they seemed to look at each other for a moment before Liam spoke up first.

 

“The whole tour so far has just been absolutely amazing and we’re all just glad really that we have such amazing fans out there honestly. I think the most hardest parts is probably having to keep going back and forth to places and getting up earlier in some cases for shoots and stuff.” Liam finished earnestly before glancing over at the others as they nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah like Li said, everything's just been so surreal so far and we honestly wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for our incredible fans.” Niall continued, grinning at Jennifer who nodded and wrote something down before glancing up with a smile.

 

“Right, so relationship wise who here is taken and who is still single?” She started off casually, flickering her gaze as Zayn and Louis raised their hands like always, leaving the other three to have theirs down.

 

And with that the interview continued on.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“And that’s a wrap!” The producer calls out, as the boys let out a relieved sigh, thanking Jennifer for having them before gladly walking off to change back into their casual clothes and heading off in the direction of the doors to what was waiting for them outside.

  


Making their way over towards the doors they stood beside their security guards, watching and waiting for the all go as they prepared themselves for the crowd of fans and paparazzi that seemed to crowd around outside the entrance of the building, camera’s flashing away and girls screaming out desperately for them. With a small yawn that was hidden in his arm, Louis watched warily the crowd outside before lightly gripping onto Zayn’s arm as they began to head out the doors, lead by Paul and their security as the screams got louder and they all ducked their heads down trying to hurry on to the van waiting for them a few feet away.

 

“Almost there.” Zayn mumbled back to Louis who nodded in reply and tightening his hand a bit on the boy’s arm not wanted to get tugged away from the lads in front of him trying his best to ignore the yells and shouts of the paparazzi asking questions from left and right on either side of them which only mixed with the cries and screams from the fans as well. Seeing how there was always this unusual fear in the back of his mind that he’d somehow get separated from the boys in some way and end up being pushed around and shoved and asked frantic questions. Deep down Louis knew it was such a silly idea to be afraid of and that he’d be fine but it was still lingering there as a reminder.

 

Once they were a few feet away, Louis seemed to relax his grip on Zayn’s arm just as Paul and the team gave out shouts to the growing crowd to back away and step back, as they tried to go into the van, Harry and Niall already disappearing into the vehicle while Liam, Zayn and Louis tried to fish their way through and to the van as well.

 

But, having been back a few steps away from the two they miscalculated how many fans and paps there would be as they seemed to gotten themselves even more separated from the van as people crowded around them more and the flashes became more frequent making Louis huff out an annoyed sound wanting nothing more to relax at the hotel and maybe try and make up some of the sleep he lost of the past couple of days, feeling a bit more than exhausted already, thinking hopefully luck would be at their side. But sadly it wasn’t as Louis’ arm was tugged on from some man holding a camera, and just like that the blue-eyed male was tugged away from Zayn and Liam, and yanked back with a surprised squeak only to be swarmed by a bunch of people. Shrinking back, Louis felt a bit claustrophobic as he searched around for the others only to be met with shouting people and flashing lights making him a bit dizzy as he was tugged around again like a rag doll making him letting out a distressed sound and a gasp, struggling to push through to get to the van, eventually being shoved hard onto the ground and swarmed more.

 

Keeping his head down Louis shrunk back more feeling vulnerable and scared, and just panicking because he didn’t think this would happen and he didn’t want to be tugged around again like some rag doll, knowing full well there would most likely be bruises on his arms from being grabbed around and pulled in every direction. Whimpering a bit Louis curled up into himself letting out a short gasp as he struggled to calm the rising panic the seemed to be ebbing its way in his chest as he found himself having trouble breathing, his vision teetering a bit. He didn’t know when or how but eventually strong arms wrapped themselves around his slim frame and pulled him up, a warm hand placed on his back as he was lead through the mob of people and thankfully to the van, being gently urged inside before the door was shut and the van began to move towards the hotel. The boys finally pouncing on him with worried and concerned looks some of which were clearly angry as well.

 

“Lou, are you alright. Are you hurt?” Liam asked quickly, staring at the boys disheveled form and the slightly panicked and overwhelmed look on his face while the others stared worriedly, observing Louis to make sure he was okay.

 

Was he okay? Louis didn’t entirely know if he was or not, what he did know what that it was hard to breath and everything seemed muffled and distant and he couldn’t hear most of what Liam he think said or anything else as he stared around at the others grabbing at his throat with a trembling hand. Feeling the familiar arms wrap around him again as he was pulled into who he thinks was Harry’s lap and gently but firmly shushed and asked to take deep breaths and calm down while the other boys moved closer to the two and wrapped themselves around them somehow, trying to calm Louis in some way.

 

“You're alright darling, its okay. I need you to breath though okay? Deep breaths.” Harry mumbled in his ear, making Louis let out a shuddery breath nodding slightly before gradually relaxing against his chest, resting his head in the crook of the youngest’ neck after he eventually had calmed down and was able to breath again, the other’s seeming relieved that he had calmed down and he was okay.

 

“I swear, I am going to kill those stupid paps.” Zayn grumbled angrily, as the other three nodded in agreement while Louis curled up more in Harry’s lap, which only seemed commonly when Louis was seeking comfort or some kind of affection that was often needed from the other four besides Harry when either Liam would give Louis a gentle hug to help remind him he was there for the boy, Zayn would let the boy just lay beside him while he drew, staying quiet and just letting him calm down to the soothing silence he’d get, and the warm praises and compliments from Niall that would make Louis’ cheeks tint a pretty pink but made him feel loved either way. Together they were a family and something else all the same, without Louis they weren’t complete, without their mamma bear they didn’t know exactly how to function. They just needed Louis, like he needed them.

 

Eventually, when they all seemed to have calm down and were talking quietly about what to do at the hotel, they all seemed to agree on just staying in and lazing around for the rest of the day. Which was exactly what they did when they reached their hotel room and entered the cool, AC filled room and proceeded to make their way to the bed in the other room, all flopping down around on top of it. Having Louis in the the middle with Harry and Niall on either side while Zayn found his place by the edge of Louis feet on the same side as Harry, Liam calmly fitting in behind Niall and draping an arm loosely around Niall and Louis holding them together like they normally would do when there were in a hotel together, cuddling up with each other.

 

“Lou, why don’t you go ahead and sleep, we’ll wake you when its time to eat.” Liam suggested casually, as the boy turned his head to look at Liam about to state he wasn’t tired but his body seemed to deceive him as he let out a loud yawn earning affectionate looks from the others as they watched fondly with amusement before Harry simply wrapped Louis in his arms and whispered in his ear quietly for him to sleep making the boy relax even more after the long day and seem to like the idea of getting some shut eye which is what he did.

 

Falling asleep eventually, Louis laid in Harry and Liam’s arms, Niall curled up by his side as well as Zayn snuggled up into him as well. So what if maybe they fell asleep as well, it wouldn’t have fooled them all if they had, because at the end of the day they were just one big happy family, and they wouldn’t have had it any other way too.

  
  


_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> (I am quietly cringing at my own work omgksjgttks)


End file.
